Currently, no low voltage light emitting diode (“LED”) strips are commercially available that can operate for more than about ten (10.0) meters (about 32.0 feet) in length continuously without the need for an additional direct connection to a power source to overcome “voltage lag.” Overcoming such a limitation is desired.